The Original Unedited Cut of the Infamous Bunker Episode: Finally Faves
THE FIRST EPISODE WHERE FAVES3000 ACTUALLY JOINS FTW Part 1:The First Part, Obviously Faves:(Walks by) Gee, this is a good walk. I hope I don't become part of some weird show or whatever. (Sees The Bunker) Hey its a bu... uh... bu... um... WTF WAS IT CALLED!? *Looks at page title* Oh, a Bunker. 4th Wall: *Le Crack* Faves:Well, LETS GO IN! (Le Goes In)... THESE PEOPLE LOOK FAMILIAR... CC00: Ohai! Mochlum: (dancing stupidly) LOOK AT MAH BODY!!! Faves: -_- (Le Throws needle at Mochlum, thus making his inflatable biceps pop) ACF: Hey Faves. What-(glared by Isabella) Who know what I mean. Mochlum: What are you doing here? Please don't tell me I- Faves: Yeah, you were guilty. Mochlum: NOOOO! (runs) ACF: ....Anyways....DID YOU KNOW THAT I DIED ONCE? Mochlum: I DIED TOO! 9 TIMES TO BE EXACT! PLUS I GOT MARRIED TO HERMIONE! HERE IS THE TAPE OF OUR KISS!!! You can have it, I already downloaded it to my iPod. Faves: WELL NOW YOU'LL DIE AGAIN (Brings out knife) ACF :WHAT!? Mochlum: YAY :D Faves:Lol, jk (Puts the knife back) Mochlum: Aww :( I like to DAI ACF: ....I will never understand you, Mochlum. (Bob comes in) Bob: Faves is back, I see? ACF and Mochlum: Yep. Bob: Okay. Mochlum: Wanna go play Mario Kart, Bob? Bob; NO! I WANNA TALK TO FAVES! Mochlum: THEN I SHALL CRUSH FAVES!!! BWAHAHAHAHa (ACF pulls random rope, and anvils fall on Mochlum) ACF: That's better. Mochlum: NOOOOOOO (starts becoming angry again) Kh2:Hey I wanna say some stuff too! Spongebob:No your not in this episode >:C ACF: I THOUGHT THIS EPISODE WAS ABOUT FAVES! Kh2:I wanna say some stuff! Patrick:This is a Faves episode, you can only make a cameo.. and your not even a real person in your cameo your just a purple guy like in Fairly Odd Parents. Kh2:Okay.. Mochlum:(Le random monkey falls on him)CSBHJAVXBAJCS:C MarioLuigi:I would need to see teh money first? Kh2:Yus, propose, take teh money and make a run for it before teh wedding. (AT THE WEDDING) Kh2:*I never agreed to this...* ALRIGHT, FAVES, DO YOU WANNA MARRY MOCHLUM? Faves:YES, YES I DO!!! Kh2: MOCHLUM, WILL YOU MARRY FAVES? Mochlum: NO Kh2: YOU MAY KISS THE... UH... GUY. Mochlum: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Le runs away, hitting the pole and making everything fsll over, thus crashing all over Faves) Kh2:Faves, I've already bought 10 doggy bags since this wedding... (keeps reading) Kh2:Anyone who objects this wedding say "I".... ACF: I DO! I DO! And if he does marry Mochlum, I WILL LEAVE! Kh2:I hope Faves doesn't accept...ACF? Can I have another doggy bag? ACF:Here *hands Kh2 a doggy bag* Kh2:Thanks.. *throws up inside the doggy bag* ACF: But really, I WILL leave. And Bob's coming with me. Bob: Yeah...Pretty much. Kh2:Ugh..guys? We are in the middle of a war..with Justin Beiber and the only survivors so theres not much were we can go. Justin Beiber:I don't Object! ACF:Beiber! Lego55:What do you want? Justin Beiber:I accept they're marrige.. ACF:Why..? Justin Beiber:It'll ruin your life.. ACF: I stink'in hate you. (gets out mallet and whacks JB) Bob: IDEA! *picks up phone and calls someone* Hey....Can you come here please? Thanks. (hangs up) (The CHangling Queen comes in) Redsox: (comes in) Hey, has anyone seen my iPo- (sees The Changeling Queen) Uhhhh..... I'll be on my way..... ACF: No (locks door) NO BODY LEAVES UNTIL I SAY SO! (hair goes straight) Bob: ....Crap. Kh2:Aaaauugghh!!!!!! *throws up in a doggy bag* This wedding is getting on my nerves..In the passed hour I threw up in a doggy bag 30 times. Why am I even here?! I should be playing my Friggin' PS3! Faves:We are getting Married. Kh2:*throws up in doggy bag* ACF:Wait Justin Beiber! He must have some kind of gadget or gizmo that can get Faves's memory back! Kh2:Of course!! Writer: ACF acted out of charater for a moment....WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? ACF: ......BACK TO BEING INSANE! Faves:(Le more rubble falls on him) OWIE... Wait... who's this wedding for? Kh2: Uh... you and Mochlum... Faves: WTF WAS I THINKING!? ACF: HE'S USING "WTF AGAIN! HIS MEMORY'S BACK> Faves: No, I just learned it from past dialouge. Phineas: HE'S STILL BRANI DAMADGED >:( Faves: JUST KIDDING :D Everyone but Faves: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Faves: AND NOW TO CANCEL THIS WEDDNIG. ACF: (hair goes back to normal) THANK YOU! CCs and Cream: *appears in the screen finally* Am I the only user who's gonna act normal in this episode? :/ Everyone else: ..... CCs and Cream: *backs away from the screen* Lego55:Okay next time a new user comes..make sure we find them not they find us.. Kh2:Agreed... Cubeman: HI! *kills awesome cartoon fan* :D ACF: I'm ha;f human, half cartoon. SO HA! (whacks Cubeman with mallet) CC00: Anyways! I have a Reving-Thingamaboby-Machiney-Thingy! I have 9000 Reving-Thingamaboby-Machiney-Thingies! MADE OF DIAMOND! Cubeman: *becomes 100000 times stronger than the average human* KA-BOOM *throws meteor at awesome cartoon man* Kh2:Okay lets sing its gonna be fine. CC00:k Faves: HEY! YOU STOLE MY LINE! IM ALSO GETING TIRED OF THIS CRAP. LETS END THE EPISODE. -THE END- *CCs and Cream is still backing away from the screen* Redsox: Can Kh2 please just block Cubeman for harrassing ACF btw? 4th Wall: (breaks) Redsox: And fix the 4th Wall? Cubeman: Joking. ACF: Seriously? (headdesks) Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works!